Second Life
by Ominae
Summary: Minato and his teammates have finally triumphed in defeating Nyx, with the former defeating the being with a World Arcana card. However, he soon gets into a coma and discovers that he may had experienced it all as a dream after waking up in a hospital.


Persona 3: Second Life

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Persona 3 (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 for you peeps based in North America) are under the copyright of Atlus. The use of the name Minato Arisato is credited to Shuji Sogabe, mangaka of the Persona 3 manga.

Summary:

Minato and his teammates have finally triumphed in defeating Nyx, with the former defeating the being with a World Arcana card. However, he soon gets into a coma and discovers that he may had experienced it all as a dream after waking up in a hospital. Set after the ending of Persona 3's Good Ending**  
**

Unknown Space

_Where am I?_

Moments after he had been asleep at the rooftop of Gekkoukan High School, Minato felt different. He felt that he was at peace with himself. Since being a members of the S.E.E.S. (Specialized Extracurricular Extermination Squad) in 2009, Minato had never experienced being a hero and a student at the same time.

_It's all black everywhere. Am I dead?_

It had all started when Aegis had sealed up Nyx inside of him in 1999, which sort of explained how he got the vision of a strange boy who visited him in his dorm room during the Shadow Time period. Though he felt a bit angry after being told of the truth, Minato decided that getting angry would not resolve the situation that the entire S.E.E.S. group had to confront the Nyx Avatar, which had been formerly Ryoji Mochizuki, and Nyx itself.

_The last thing I remembered was that I was sleeping in Aegis' lap at the school's roof since I didn't feel well to attend the closing ceremonies for the 2009-2010 school year. I wonder what happened?_

Staring at the black space, Minato couldn't seem to do anything. He then tried to shout to see if anyone would hear him.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

To his surprise, something began to materialize in front of him. When the being had fully materialized, Minato was shocked to see that it was Ryoji wearing his usual yellow scarf and white shirt with his black pants. The blue-haired Gekkoukan High student's instincts had motioned him to draw out his saber from the saber sheath strapped on his back when Ryoji raised a hand.

"Please, Minato." Ryoji began. "I'm not here to begin a fight or anything."

"Then what..." Minato tried to ask, releasing his grip on the handle of his saber.

"I'm here only to warn you about your condition back in the real world." Another figure appeared beside Ryoji. However, this person had a sort of mask donned on him while wearing a male Gakuran uniform on. "I am Philemon. Don't be alarmed. I'm not here to give you some pleasantries, but I have some news to bear to you."

"What about it?"

"Your body's condition is slowly being weakened due to your soul being used to ward off Nyx from destroying the Earth." Philemon said with no attempt to hide the truth from Minato. "Soon after, your body will eventually wear out with your soul remaining as a guard."

Minato's eyes opened wide. After hearing the news, the 17-year old Gekkoukan High student felt like it was the end of the world. _So what now? I stay here now in this damn place for all my eternity?_

"But I believe that something can be done..." Philemon said, snapping Minato out of his thoughts. "Tell me, do you believe in the theory that there are other alternate worlds similar to your planet?"

"Yes." Minato replied.

"Then I should let you know that I had restored Earth back to its normal state in 1999 in a universe where Nyarlathotep had destroyed Earth, leaving Sumaru City intact."

_Sumaru? _Minato did know about the city itself. _It's somewhere in central Japan. And Nyarlathotep__? I remember hearing about him from reading an H.P. Lovecraft novel..._

"I had restored it back, but I had to remove the memories of a few chosen ones of the memories that they had, prior to this horrific event." Philemon eyed Minato through his mask.

"And then what happened?"

"Nyarlathotep attempted to destroy the other alternate universe that I had taken care of. But this time, he had been defeated." Philemon then said, "That universe is where you were from, Minato."

Minato swallowed his saliva; he just couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. That the times he spent back in Iwatodai had only been a safe haven to the survivors of the other Earth destroyed by Nyarlathotep.

"I understand that you're confused right now." Philemon comforted Minato, who had his hands on his temples since he felt a headache was coming. "You don't hear this sort of thing everyday. But, this is not the reason why I came here to see you." When Minato's eyes darted to him, Philemon then explained to the student about his condition.

"I have come here after what I have been told of by Ryoji." Philemon had said; Ryoji waving to Minato as a sign of recognition of some sorts. "I haven't done this sort of thing since 1999, but I believe that I can make an exception with you."

Minato could do nothing but to ask Philemon on the condition. "So what's in it for me?"

"Since you were able to defeat Nyx," Ryoji said, standing beside Philemon. "Philemon here decided to reward you for your courage and bravery by sending you out to another world where you are still alive. However, you are in a coma." When Ryoji mentioned the word _coma_, Minato began to panic until Philemon raised a hand to assure him that everything was fine.

"You'll be fine." Philemon sighed. "Unlike my decision to remove the memories of what happened to Sumaru City from a small group of teenagers like you, I chose to let you retain your memories of your battle with Nyx and the Shadows during the Shadow Time as a good lesson for you in your next life."

"I understand." Minato nodded.

"Good." Ryoji smiled. "Prepare yourself, my friend. You're about to have another journey ahead of you."

"And don't worry." Philemon added, having a joyful tone. "I assure you that you won't experience what happened in Iwatodai."

Before Minato saw that his surroundings were turning white, Philemon removed his mask. Minato only saw that the masked man's lips turned into a smile when he heard his last words.

"You have another life ahead of you. Make sure you make the best out of it."

* * *

Room 200, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Iwatodai, Japan

_What the? Now what happened to me? Hey now. Seems that I'm in some sort of hospital bed._

"He's waking up."

"Keep it down, Yuka-tan. He's still trying to take a nap there."

"Oh look. He's waking up..."

"Am I late guys?"

"Just in time too, Akihiko-senpai! Minato's about to wake up."

* * *

"Minato, are you okay?"

"Urrgghh..." Minato mumbled, groaning on the bed. _Damn! I squinted my eyes. Is that... Yukari?_

"Thank goodness you're awake." Yukari said, smiling. Standing next to Minato's bed were Junpei and Akihiko.

"Er..." Minato tried to stand up straight, but Junpei touched his left shoulder.

"Ain't gonna happen, pal." smirked Junpei. "Doc said that you were in a coma for two weeks ever since that accident that you were in with a drunk driver after he nearly smashed the taxi that you rode in."

_Is that what happened to me?_

"Pardon me..." Minato began to speak. "But can someone run in on the details on what happened?" Junpei stared at Minato with confusion while Yukari sighed. "Can't seem to remember certain things..."

"Doctor said that the concussion that you had in the accident may have confused you in some way with regards to your memory." Yukari replied. "I'll explain it to you..."

* * *

Soon enough, Minato began to learn much about what had happen in the new world that he was in with Philemon's help.

_Is my selective amnesia a side effect from being placed here from the other world? Seems to be..._

Minato had learned from Yukari, with help from Junpei and Akihiko about mostly his life in the new world. For instance, Minato found out that their lives had been similar to his friends back in the other world with some exceptions. Yukari's father was still alive, but still has problems with her mother. Mitsuru's parents are alive and well, not to mention that Akihiko's sister Miki was also doing well. He also found out that Shuji Ikutsuki was the chairman of the school board after being involved as a science teacher for a few years in another school. Minato also learned that he was orphaned, but it was due to a car accident and not by Aegis' actions. Also, he found out that S.E.E.S. does not exist in the new world that he's in.

Ken had also existed in the new world, but is a family friend to Akihiko's family. Shinjiro was also alive and well, but was an average student and a bit of a punk, as he remembered after he accidentally killed Ken's mother. Minato asked the group about a girl named Aegis to test Philemon's statement of having alternate worlds. Minato got his answer with a reply of raised eyebrows aimed at him. _Probably shouldn't have asked that. After all, not everything that existed prior to defeating Nyx could exist in this world. Should've listened to Philemon... _Minato was informed that he was in a coma for at least 3 weeks now in October, which seemed a bit unusual for some of the them.

"Am I late?" Minato eyed a familiar boy, wearing a yellow scarf, white shirt and black pants, who had walked inside the room. "I was told that this was Minato-kun's room." Along with him was a girl with short blue hair.

"Mochizuki!" Minato tried to sit up straight, but Yukari placed her hand on his chest.

"Whoa!" Yukari hollered. "Don't try to move! You had some wounds after your taxi was nearly crushed by the drunkard a few weeks ago..."

"Mochizuki?" The familiar boy scratched his head. "You probably mean Mochizuki from 2-A? Looks like you got the wrong guy."

"Errr..." Minato began to feel a bit embarassed.

"Ryoji!" Junpei heckled the newly arrived teen. "Minato may have had some selective amnesia from the accident. We've been told by his doctors."

"Right. My apologies!" Ryoji bowed a few times in haste. "Minato, it's me Ryoji Ikari. I transferred last month, remember?"

"Oh..." Minato rubbed his left temple. _He looks like Ryoji from the other side. But... _"Sorry about that. Must've been from the crash..."

"Minato-kun." greeted the blue-haired girl, bowing a bit before his bed. "I heard what happened..."

"Fuuka." Minato greeted Fuuka in reply, waving his hand. "It's alright. I'm fine, really."

"Ano, Akihiko-senpai." Minato asked, lying back down on the bed. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Ken can't come since he has a doctor's appointment, Shinjiro can't too due to a meeting with the principal over another fight that he was partly involved in. Mitsuru-senpai's gonna come later. But they said to get well soon." Minato only nodded in answering Akihiko's reply.

"Minato-kun!"

Entering Minato's room was another familiar person. However, this person had short brown hair, was in her 20s and had worn a blouse and pants on.

"Toriumi-sensei!" Junpei, Ryoji, Yukari and Akihiko were about to greet her by bowing, but she insisted not to by raising her hand.

"Daijobu..." Isako Toriumi, Composition Teacher, smiled at the students. "I'm here to see if our ace student is all right..."

"Err..." Minato felt that his heart was beating twice as fast. "I'm fine, sensei. Just a bit tired, I guess."

"That's great." Toriumi-sensei smiled even more. "I'll be looking forward to see you back in class soon. Take care, Minato-kun."

"H-hai..." Minato had to wave goodbye since she was doing the same thing before exiting the room.

"I get the strangest feeling that sensei's getting really too friendly with you, Minato." Junpei said, suspicion in his tone. Yukari, in turn, defended Minato.

"Come on, Junpei. She's just concerned about Minato's health as much as we are..."

"Hello everyone!" A red-haired girl had entered the room with her school bag carried on her hand. "Sorry I'm late. Student council's a bit hectic lately."

"I see." Unlike the Yukari that Minato knew back in the other side, the alternate Yukari was a bit nicer and friendlier. "It's no worry. Minato just woke up from his coma."

"Mitsuru-senpai." Minato murmured. Mitsuru smiled at the blue-haired student.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake..." Mitsuru spoke to Minato. "All of us back at the dorm were worried after you were in a coma from the accident." The others began to give each other smirks on their mouths, which Mitsuru was not aware of.

_What's gotten into everyone?_

* * *

Entrance, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Iwatodai, Japan

"Great to be back." Minato said, stretching his arms. "Looks like it's back to school for me." He then sighed. Minato had been discharged by the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital 2 days after awakening from his 3-week coma.

"Don't worry." Junpei nudged his friend before he whispered, "I'm sure Mitsuru-senpai can help you out there. I mean, we've got lots of homework last week..."

"Oka-san! There he is!"

_Masaka! Maiko... also exists here?_

"Minato-niichan!" A little girl, around the age of six, ran up and hugged Minato on his legs.

"So you're Minato-kun." A woman in her 30s with black hair and wearing a blouse and skirt stood behind the little girl. "Maiko told me about you a week ago. It was very kind of you to cheer her up after my husband and I were separated. She didn't have much friends aside from her kindergarden."

"It's nothing." Minato bowed a bit. "I just lost my parents to a car accident and I couldn't bear to see Maiko feel sad over losing one parent, one way or another."

"Thank you." Maiko's mom replied. "It was due to you that I was able to spend my time to spend my time to sit down and talk to my daughter."

"Otou-san said today that he'll go and see mom and me, Minato-niichan." Maiko beamed.

"That's wonderful." Yukari said, smiling at the young girl.

"Yeah." Junpei added. "Having your parents is important to 'ya."

"We have to get going." Maiko said. "Oka-san said she's going to treat me to lunch."

"It was nice meeting you all." The Gekkoukan High students bowed to bid goodbye to Maiko and her mother. When the two left, the group were walking towards the direction of the dormitory when Junpei snapped his fingers.

"Since Minato recovered, how's about we all go celebrate and grab some early dinner by the sushi place at the strip mall?"

"Good idea." Fuuka said. "We all should welcome Minato's quick recovery from the accident."

"But who's going to pay?" Yukari asked.

"It's all right." Akihiko replied. "I don't mind. Besides," The boxing club student grinned and placed his gloved left hand on Minato's right shoulder. "it's a chance for us to get together since we all first got to meet each other in the dorms back in April." However, Akihiko glared at Junpei. "You better help around, Junpei."

Junpei began to feel a bit nervous. "I-it's alright, senpai! I'll help you cover any of the costs that you can miss! Promise!"

"Good. 'Cause I don't want it to be like the last time, when you forced me to pay for our dinner..."

With the discussion taken care of, the students made their way towards the strip mall. Minato walked behind them, as he always was, in order to get a good look around. He didn't notice a hand softly touching his.

"Ahhh..." Minato gasped a bit. Turning his head to the side, he saw Mitsuru placing her left index finger on her mouth.

"Ssshhh..." Mitsuru gestured to Minato.

"Wha..." Minato felt a bit confused.

"You don't remember?" Mitsuru softly asked. When Minato shook his head, Mitsuru decided to explain to the 17-year old student.

"You and I got together two months ago." began Mitsuru. "I remember it quite well. We first dated after the midterm exams were over." She then smiled at Minato. "At first, it seemed that we had something in common since we're ace students in our own fields. But later on, I felt attracted to you, Minato-kun. I don't what was the reason why," She then ran her thumb on Minato's hand. "I just don't know why. Maybe it's because of loneliness or maybe because we felt unwanted at some point in our lives. I mean, I've told you that my dad mostly spent his time on work and my mom... let's just say that we have some issues with each other."

Minato nodded at her, listening to her story. "All I can is that when I'm in trouble, the first thing that I'll say is your name, Minato-kun."

_What? The same thing I've heard from her when she gave me her motorbike key back in her dorm..._

Instead of pondering about what Mitsuru told him, Minato took it well when he gently held Mitsuru's hand before hearing his mobile phone ring.

"Pardon me." Minato answered his mobile phone. **"Hello?"**

**"It's me Kenji."** replied Kenji on the other line. **"I heard that you were in a car crash of some sort and I tried to call you prior to that..."**

**"It's fine Kenji."** Minato answered Kenji. **"So what's the reason why you called out?"**

**"Are we still going to the mall? I mean, with the crash and all..."**

**"It's still fine. I'll see you next Saturday."**

**"Great! Thanks."** Ending the call on his mobile, Minato continued to walk along with his friends, who were still talking about Akihiko and Junpei paying for the celebratory dinner for Minato's recovery. He grinned and smiled, looking up in the sky. Minato had been grateful to Philemon and to Ryoji that he had a second chance at life to live for.

_Thanks Philemon-san! Not to mention you, Ryoji-kun! Wish me luck. I'll try my best to make good use of my second life here..._

THE END

PS - Hoped it was good as usual. As always, please read and review and let me know what you think, especially since I planned it as a Minato/Mitsuru story. I think it's the first, so bear with me on this. Hopefully, I can improve in the long run. I'd like to ask too if anyone thought that the title fits with the story/if the title rocks at all.

Currently, I have two Persona 3 stories to start with. The following include:

Too Soon  
Another Encounter

If you enjoyed reading this story, don't forget to read and review the other two stories that I've mentioned. To all the readers, have a good day ahead of you.

Also, Shadow Time is what the Dark Hour is to Japan and to the rest of Asia.

I want to post a challenge to current and potential Persona 3 fanfic writers on writing a Humor/Drama, or maybe one or the other category on Minato and the others in the dorm's lounge area in their everyday life. The story can probably start when Minato comes backs to the dorm from school/mall/shrine/etc...

Unfortunately, I won't be able to do my planned Persona 3 multichaptered stories since I'm going back to do Gundam SEED and a return to Full Metal Panic writing. It'll take a while, maybe next year or so, depending on how things go since I'm in University now.


End file.
